Dejame entrar
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: One-Shot. "Remasterizado" Como las películas de Disney xDDDD. Hikari novia de Davis, un engaño y...bueno, Tk haciendo cosas infantiles para vengarse de Daisuke. Le tengo cariño por ser uno de mis primeros fics...n.n


**Bueno pues este es otro fic que creé un día que no tenia nada que hacer y que re-edite también no teniendo nada que hacer XD jeje. ¡Espero que les guste! Nada más se me ocurrió la idea a partir de… no sé de que… jaja XD disfrútenlo….**

**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de la idea, todo es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**DÉJAME ENTRAR . . .**

_TK´S POV_

Soy tu admirador secreto, soy tu fan, siempre te he amado, he invadido tu correo con poemas, poemas que brotan mágicamente de mi corazón con solo verte…

Me encuentro como siempre en una banca del parquee con un pequeño cuaderno escribiendo esos versos dedicados y hechos especialmente para ti, cuando a lo lejos te veo a ti tan hermosa como siempre y al estúpido de Daisuke, tu pareces estar triste, parece que tratas que el te escuche, sin embargo el solo se limita a voltear por otro lado con una cara de fastidio, finalmente tu sales llorando al parecer sin rumbo… no pierdo tiempo y salgo corriendo detrás de ti, en cambio Daisuke solo se dirige tranquilamente a la cafetería…

Al fin te alcanzo estas llorando desconsoladamente, tus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar…

—Hika—Te digo—¿Qué sucedió?

Tu solo alzas la mirada y me abrazas, yo igual te correspondo el abrazo. Mientras los dos permanecemos así tu comienzas a decirme la causa de tu llanto, ese llanto que no soporta mi alma, ese llanto que hace estremecer a mi corazón…

—Dai-Daisuke…-dices llorando aún—…Daisuke me engaña… —no soportas más y comienzas a llorar más fuerte…

—"Ese bastardo de Daisuke, ahora si lo mato" —Pienso mientras te sigo abrazando… de pronto haces una pregunta que me deja un tanto sorprendido.

—Tk…¿Por qué me va tan mal en el amor? —yo no sé contestar y solo atino a decirte:

—Tranquila Hika…—Hika, me encanta llamarte así—Luego me preguntas de nuevo.

—TK, es que acaso ¿Nunca conoceré a mi verdadero ángel?¿a alguien que de verdad me ame y no me haga sufrir? —dices mientras me miras y sigues llorando.

Agarro delicadamente su barbilla y con mi mano limpio las légrimas que manchan ese hermoso rostro, nos quedamos mirándonos por quien sabe cuantos minutos, parecía que el tiempo se paralizó para nosotros en ese momento tan especial, luego lentamente me acerco y la beso…había esperado tanto para eso, ella no se resistía, se dejaba llevar…

Nos besamos un largo rato y luego me separe lenta y cariñosamente de ti…

—Hika lo siento yo… yo…-digo nervioso por miedo a su reacción

—Tk yo…no… no tienes que disculparte—Me dices y noto un ligero sonrojo en tu rostro, estoy alucinando… un momento no, no estoy alucinando.

—Tk— me vuelves a llamar

—Dime, Hika…—te miro atentamente.

— Tk, yo sentía que quería a Daisuke pero me doy cuenta de que la persona a la que realmente le pertenece mi corazón es…—mi corazón late a mil por hora—Es a ti Takeru Takaishi…-Yo me quedo sorprendido, mi luz…mi ángel correspondía a mi amor.

—Hika…yo también te amo, siempre lo hice…—le digo aun sorprendido por su confesión—Me miras con los ojos iluminados…ojos…ojos con esperanza. Tiernamente de nuevo acerco cuidadosamente tu rostro al mío, siento tu respiración en mi rostro, tan dulce y sin poder contenerme más te beso, de nuevo me respondes de igual manera y luego después de unos minutos estando así nos separamos lentamente… y comienzas a hablar…

—Tk…¿Tu eras el que dejaba esas rosas blancas dentro de mi casillero?.. —Sonrío un tanto nervioso, para al fin responder…

—Si Hika, también era el que te enviaba esos correos con poemas, el que pintaba que te ama en bancos y techos—Vaya, era hora de mi confesionario. —No creas que estoy loco ni obsesionado por que… por ti me juego todo…por que estoy enamorado…

Tu solo me miras sorprendida, y luego me sonríes ára después decir algo que yo nunca esperaba oír…

—Lo sé Tk siempre lo supe—me quedo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

—Hika…—te digo—¿Cómo?

—Sencillo solo conozco a alguien tan detallista y tierno como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, y ese alguien eres tu…—me sonríes y luego hago mi última confesión.

—Kari, el carro de Davis…—Me rasco despistadamente la cabeza—¿Recuerdas los tremendos rayones que tenia…?—te digo un tanto nervioso ante la reacción que puedas tener, después de todo…no es una confesión tan inocente jeje.

—Si—respondes. —¿Qué hay con eso? — Tomo aire y te respondo…

—Yo fui, pero era por que veía a diario que ya no le importabas nada…-Bajo ligeramente la mirada, avergonzado por ese comportamiento tan infantil. De pronto te hechas a reír, yo te miro confundido…

—TK— me dices casi llorando por tanta risa- Que…que listo…que bueno que lo a lo hiciste…—Hablas entre cada risa, te miro sorprendido y luego te pegunto el por qué…

—Por que el estúpido se lo merecía, pasaba más tiempo pendiente de ese estúpido auto que de mi además esa era la carnada que atrajo a varias chicas hacia el. Tal como tu me dijiste yo ya no le importaba nada, solo miraba a la tal Kameko. Además eso es muy tierno…Gracias por defenderme de ese idiota—me dices mientras me abrazas—entonces…—Comienzo.

—¿Me vas a dejar entrar a tu corazón?... —Estoy nervioso por la respuesta, lo admito. Sonríes tiernamente.

—¿Esto aclara tus dudas?-Sin darme cuenta tu ya posaste tus suaves labios sobre los míos. Quedamos abrazados ahí frente aquel ocaso…

Al día siguiente me vengué de Daisuke desinflando sus neumáticos y agregando nuevos rayones al auto ¡Sé que es algo sumamente infantil! pero…es muy divertido ver su rostro cuando lo ve y…se lo merecía… ¿No creen?

Bueno, volviendo a el tema mío y de Hika…nos volvimos novios desde ayer jeje era de esperarse ¿verdad? Ahora soy feliz, estando al lado de Hika…como adoro llamarla a si…

Bueno en fin hoy tengo una cita con ella, la llevare a la playa, contrate a una amiga que se especializa en organización de eventos…le dije que si me hacia el favor de poner una mesa con velas…en la arena, frente al mar… ya saben todo ese tipo de embrollos. Ella accedió gustosamente, así que hoy la llevare ahí, todavía no le digo el lugar, se sorprenderá…solo ella, yo y el mar, la luna y las estrellas de testigos ante ésta, la que será una mágica y romántica noche…

Hika, el amor de mi vida, y yo juntos por siempre…La Luz y La esperanza brillaran esta noche y todas en adelante juntos…

Hika…Te amo….

Fin

**¡¡Konnichiwa!!**

**Gracias por leer la "Re-edición" de este fic tan espantoso u///u. ¿Cómo podía escribir aberraciones como esta? O.o **

**Entiéndanme, onegaii u.u fue uno de los primeros fics que escribí…era una novata de primera.**

**Con el tiempo uno va adquiriendo más experiencia en esto de la fanfiction jeje. n.n**

**¡¡Arigato de nuevo!!**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Hikari-Hayabusa**


End file.
